Gluston Town
Gluston Town is a beginner HUB Level introduced In The Story Mode Of the First Veericle Glass Veer. It is a strange anamorphic world village featuring strange archictecuture and human inhabitants. It is the Homeworld Of Lucida Shard and Glass Veer Protagonist Maverik Miadonus. It Is Located On The Farer Rim of The Galaxy. It Is the First Level of The Glass Veers and of Glass Veer. Day-Phase The Sunshine Of Eternal Light is the day cermony of Gluston Town upon which the Bell-Ring Carmichael rings the gong engraved with the picture sprite of the Sun Seanis who channels the light of day into the small village cut off the Hexwood. The Sunshine of Eternal Light brings sunlight into the village until exactly 6:30 Aaard when the Moonlight call brings the moon to the village. It is forbidden to converse with the Bell-Ringer During the Coming Of Day and all visiting hours are striken to night as of Subjection Rule 89 of the respected, faithful mayor of Gluston Town. Night-Phase The Moonlight Call is the night ceremony of Gluston Town upon which the Gong Opposite Lena Morta awakens and rings the great bell of Gluston Tower channelling the moon to the village bringing moonlight following the 6:30 Hour to Midnight. She Like The Bell Ringer Is Forbidden to be seen during her duty hour as bound by the mayor and visitor hours striken to the day time festival. The Bell Holds the secret gateway to Morianis the Realm of the Dead which is accesible after Porky Pig reveals his purpose and translates the inscription upon the bell. Appearence *Glass Veer *''Glass Veer: Re-Visited *''Glass Veer 2: Black As Knight *''Glass Veer 3: Millenium'' ''Characters'' *Maverik Miadonus *Lucida Shard *Carmichael Le Morte' *Lena Morta *Villagers Of Gluston *The Stowaway Cat *Ship Repairmen Phil *Tony The Rosselin Carter *Bartel The Baker *Rowena The Bird Dedicae *Gluston Children *The Red Thorn Gang *Ruty *Puty *Suty *Wuty *Futy *Wan-Chow *Whitney *Rebecca *Maxwell Suitor *Minister Monsoon Locations *Hexwood *Bartel Cakes And Frostbite *Blackberry Bush *Children's Playground *Underground Cave Travel *Minister's Mansion *Bronx *Blacksmith T's Trouble *Docks *Alleyway A *Alleyway B *Alleyway C *Alleyway D *Lynch Church *Miadonus Shack *Restplate *Amusement Park *Hideout *Bell-Ringer's Residence *Gong-Opposite's Tower Hexwood Hexwood though its own location leading off to the Haunted Windmill is the dark Mutas infested woods under the control of the primary Veer Antagonist Blackwell and primarily controlled by Dragonlord. Hexwood is unaccesible during the first beginner level in Gluston and only found if you choose to explore and not follow the objectives givn. It is located over the Harper Small Bridge and gleams with lightning in the distance. The Trees seeable are rotted and twisted as well colour coated-black. Upon Leaving Each time a balck shadow emasuculates from the wood creating two large red eyes which blink as an evil deep laugh sounds. Upon Returning to the location the face is not there and re-appear sonly after leavign the location each time. Bartel's Cake Shop Upon the Mission Objective Work Given By Maxwell Suitor under command of Minister Monsoon Maverik goes to assist for pay to the retail residents of Gluston beginning the baker Bartel at his cake shop in Upper East. Upon entering the shop Bartel's shop is overun by strange creatures captured by his son Whitney in the Hexwood. The creatures are later revealed be to be the common Mutas upon the attack of Gluston. Your Mission is to clear the shop alongside Whitney and then collect the cakes one of the escaping Mutas has taken off with into the town. Upon collection of all cakes required a free olden 14th Century video projection is played showing the great great grandfather of Bartel capturing his first cake monster and upon showign off at the Gluston Sunshine of Eternal Light Festival is attacked by the strange shadow creatures came to be known collectively as the Mutas. Blacksmith T's Trouble Tony The Carter is the second work obective who is located on the lower South East at his blacksmith workshop Trouble T. He is also overrun by Mutas and's daughter Rebecca Rush was the one who brought the the shadowy monsters to the shop. You clear the area and then must recapture the four escaping Mutas and the Blacksmith Equipment they have stashed on the lower South Side all the way to the docks. Where The Third Objective Begins. Ship Of Memories The Memory Ship Owned By Dockman Phil is overrun with Mutas and the foreman have been abducted alogn with their ships upon which you must clear the Memory and sail it towards the other distressed ships clear and save the sailors. Upon Completion Maverik believes his chores assigned by Monsoon to be finally finished as he travels off back to the festival to get his secret front row seat. Phil then stares over the mountains facing Hexwood and hears the voice of the Shadow Face with the red eyes and is suddenly sucked through a black mist. Maverik then arrives at the parade. Passing Parade Upon arrival the parade the neighbourhood kids of Red Thorn begin to slingshot the propellers of one of the passing sun stands. Maverik upon stopping this is assigned a free will objective which is optional but upon completion helps greatly later in the game. You are forced to defeat the bully children and take back the large Shadow Bomb they have planted inside the stand which will endow the entertainers and audience in smoke. Upon completion Maverik will then be immediatley laucnhed into the final objective of work without even returning to the rooftop seat. Malice Of The Mutas The Mutas then emerge from the stand and possess all the entertainers of the stand and the followign stands are then hijacked by the remaining Mutas. A Storm surges up above as a black hole portal appears and begins to suck off the tiles and other top parts of buildings. The Orchestrator of the parade charges you with help in turn for reward which upon clearing the area dn restoring the entertainers completes the Work Objective. Upon Completion the Bell-Ringer will ring the bell annoucning the official comign of day which turns dawn to actual sunlight. A Visit With Monsoon Maverik is then called by Reta Message to Minister Monsoon's Mansion On the Upper East ath Crust Region where he is escorted alongside Maxwell Suitor. The Two must clear the following town areas of surviving Mutas on their way to ther large mansion which towers above all other buildings of Gluston. Upon Completion the scene dissolves to Maverik arriving in Monsoon's Dark Study and granted the weapon known as the Zephron. Maverik then goes to play with the other children the Red Thorn Gang to practice his new weapon upon. Every Rose Has It's Thorn Maverik is then charged with the objective practice which begins with destroying the practice dummies placed by Maxwell Suitor in the town and after all 20's demise is charged with finding the Red Thorn Gang. You Must progress to Harper's Hollow to find the group and then are charged witha group battle and then find and seperate defeat objective. After all five's discovery and defeat the objective is complete. Upon Completion does the Moonlight Call Festival Begin as the Gong-Opposite Ringer Lena emerges to ring the bell brining moonlight to the village. You Then Must Find Maxwell Suitor in the festival in town square. The Raging Storm Then begins the attack as the portal opens once again this time spitting out hordes of millions of Mutas into the village which attack all inhabitants succesfully destroying them and sending their soul sprites to the black hole above. Maxwell orders Maverik to go to Monsoon at his mansion but along the way sees the hallucinations of the Glass Woman Of the Caramel Dress and Lucida Shard who dissappears upon being seen in the areas leading to the mansion. Maxwell stays behind to combat the Mutas but upon Maverik leaving the are through the tunnel into the next shop square hears his scream as the Mutas Magic Barricade the tunnell. You Must Clear the areas once more this time with the Zephron and reach the mansion to discover an about to be attacked Monsoon. Monsoon after being saved from the common Mutas is attacked by a strange demonic spiky mist Mutas who appears through the window and grabs Monsoon lifting him above onto the rooftops. Upon reaching the roof Maverik witnesses Monsoon's staged death and intiates the boss sequence between the Mist Mutas and Maverik. Upon defeat Maverik falls off the rooftop onto the alley below. You must then progress from Alleyway A To D and back to the town square when the scen morphs to a glass dancefloor just like his prophetic nightmares where he sees the glass woman of the caramel dress dance and as she turns her face becomes his and the scene dissolves back to Monsoon's Mansion Dark Study. There the Mutas surround Maverik and the walls roof and floor dissapeat to a yellow portal background where the hordes of Mutas Waves must be defeated. After completing Wave 4 the Objective Storm Becomes Complete and the Black Portal above comes closer and the dark study becomes normal again as Maverik is sucked off the floor. Category:Locations Category:HUB